Detective Eyes
by Izzy the Whimsical
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have come to love the life of crime. As they say, however, when one life ends, another begins. M for violence, and some hints ...maybe more of yaoi and/or yuri. Couples are a secret.
1. Prologue: MURDER!

Detective Eyes

Okay, I'm putting my author notes in bold, but this is a Kuroshitsuji fan fiction. Cold Case Files inspired me; Cold Case Files is a show.

_I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!_

"Ah, 2012 already. It seems like it's only been a few years since the 19th century, Sebastian."

"I agree." Sebastian nodded to Ciel Phantomhive, the demon that once was the human he was contracted to. They had broken that off long ago, now they are simply one _hell_ of a team. "What crime shall we commit next? Murder, perhaps? Whom shall we take out?" Ciel and Sebastian had recently ended up in America after the British authorities had begun to suspect them. They had disappeared without a trace, leaving the country baffled. They decided to continue their life of crime in America. "Next, we'll take down a rival. Name: Angelina, age: 20, gender: female, location: New York City," Sebastian recited as if he knew the person. Ciel nodded, and they were off.

_In New York City_

A plump woman with a mask on runs into a bank, screaming, "This is a bank robbery! Give me a million dollars!" The people on the inside panicked and children screamed while babies and toddlers cried. The woman pointed a machine gun at the workers as they hastily stuffed money into the bag. "Very good," she said in a bloodthirsty voice. "I won't hurt you." They handed her they money, and she made a move as if to leave, but then said, in the same tone, "No, I won't hurt you. After all, a bullet it the head is painless, correct?" She whipped around and shot every single person in the bank in the head, leaving no witnesses. She left through the basement, but not before taking all the money in the bank.

The police arrived at the bloody crime scene where bits of brain were splattered all over the walls and empty vaults. "It's that masked woman! We still haven't figured out who she was!" yelled the chief of police, but at that precise moment, a radio transmission came in, bearing the shaky voice of the radio operator back at the station.

"Th-there's a c-c-call from someone wh-wh-who k-k-knows…" said the boy as static drowned out his voice. A robotic female voice began to shout error, but she, too, was drowned out by static, then the radio went quiet, and a silky voice of a young man spoke up.

"This is the Immortals," said the man _not_ known to police as Sebastian Michaelis. He was using the name that newspapers and news stations all around the world had dubbed the infamous team. "We have information for you on somebody you have been looking for, and happen to be investigating the crime scene she left in her wake." The chief, Chief Alexander, instantly grabbed the radio microphone and screamed, "Two questions. Who are you, and what information do you have.

"Tsk, tsk, we can't have that. You see, I am…" Sebastian said, leaving his sentence hanging. The chief looked and felt hopeful, as he believed the criminal would really be saying his true identity. "…Simply… one _hell_ of a criminal," Sebastian finished his sentence, causing the chief to die a bit inside. "I do not ever lie. My information is that the woman you are looking for is Angelina Berlini, she is 20 years old, and lives in the mansion nearest to Grand Central Station," Sebastian completed. Chief Alexander knew this; these two were known to evade questions while still talking legitimately. He decided to twist his sentence so that the criminal had to tell him his name if he still wanted to tell the truth.

"Tell me the name that you got when you were born, whether it was made up by your mother or father," the chief smirked. He heard a dark chuckle from the other end as the voice said, "I was not given a name. At birth, that is." The chief rethought his problem. "What is your name that your associates and kin call you?" Another dark chuckle. "What friends and what family?" The chief was getting frustrated, however, the criminal of the two continued. "Miss Angelina is at her house at the moment. You may catch her, but only if you can get there before us." Chief Alexander practically bounced with joy, seeing as he was only a block away from her house. His plan was to kill two birds with one stone, to catch Angelina, and then wait for the more nefarious criminals to get there, then trap and capture them. "Deal, though you must tell me where you are." The criminal was silent, and then he heard a much younger voice saying, "We are heading there from Florida, just leaving now." The chief approved of the deal and shut off the radio. "We'll kill two birds with one stone, boys."

After telling of his plan, the chief took his team to the squad and they drove off. The chief decided they had enough time to set up a camp, so he told his team to do just that. "The two we'll be waiting for will take a while to get here; they're coming from Florida. They even thought they could get here first. I'll be the first to believe their plea for insanity." With that, his guffawing team set to work on the camp. As soon as they were finished, they moved in.

The police were met with a appalling site when they busted the door down. The entire entrance was covered in blood and guts were splayed about. Bodies of a man and woman were on the floor, the woman being Angelina, her mask on her face. In the corner of the room, an amazing mountain of bags filled with paper money was burning as if they were not worth anything. The thing that stood out the most, however, were the two giant words written in blood on the only colorless wall; that was the thing scared the police squad.

TOO LATE.

Ooooooooooooooo… Interesting prologue, eh? I would have been pretty scared, seeing as the people that killed her where all the way in Florida a half an hour before. Anyway, give me feedback, and let me know if you want me to continue. I'll continue even if you don't, but at a VERY slow pace. I believe in giving the fans what they want… or consider yourself dead. So, more reviews = faster paced writing. That's all there is to it.

RANDOM EVIL LAUGHING, COMMENCE! ! ! ! ! !


	2. Chapter One: Bullets Don't Work!

I have listened to your pleas, and I will be uploading! Jeez, I make myself sound a ton better than I really am…

I noticed I had this chapter done for 3 months but didn't update it…

I _STILL_ DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

_At the FBI_

"Agent Kerington! Agent Orell! They've struck again!" yelled Joe Sullfing to his best team. The two just happened to be doing paperwork.

"What is it now, Joe?" sighed Lillian Kerington, and her partner, Thomas Orell, sighed as well. "The Immortals have struck again, this time on another criminal!" Joe continued to yell as if the two agents were 300 yards away instead of a few feet. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, JOE!" Lillian yelled back as she rubbed her temples. "How about it Tommy, got anything on that?" Thomas nodded and brought up a news report. This team had been studying this particular duo of criminals for years now, ever since they had first popped up in 2005. Lillian read the report and got ready to go home.

"Where are you going?" said the stoic redhead Tommy. He was rather dark with amber eyes, something that was quite unusual. Lillian was pretty with bright green eyes and bluish-grey hair. She was also about as pale as pale can get. Today, her hair was curled and put into a ponytail. "I'm getting ready to head home. Don't worry, I'll keep looking around for evidence at home," she soothed. Her partner did not really like it when she went home and relaxed while he had to work. Lillian did not have a car, at least one at work, so she took taxis to and from work.

She pulled out the drawings she had of the Immortals. Some people said they got a look at them, but she doubts they really did. In one drawing was a fat, old guy with too-tan skin and a half-shaven beard. He was completely bald and he was grinning, showing off crooked, yellow teeth. The other sketch was of a young boy with spiky hair and a devil's grin plastered on his face. He had sharp white fangs and a snake's tongue poked out between his teeth.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Not a stop like the driver nearly missed the stop sign, but a sudden stop that made the car cease all movement in a split second. "Hey, what is your problem-" Lillian began to get angry, but was cut off by a bullet piercing the windshield and striking the man in the head. The driver was dead, and Lillian noticed the dress shoes that were indented into the car's hood, and the legs rising out of them.

"Get out of the car, please," called a young boy with a British accent. The dress shoes stepped from the indent and hopped down from the car. Lillian shakily did as she was told. Standing outside was the owner of the dress shoes and a young boy. The man in the dress shoes was wearing a suit, and his eyes were a deep blood red. His skin was practically white, but his hair was black as a raven. The boy was just as pale, and wearing an English noble's clothes that would have been in style in the 19th century. His hair was the same color as Lillian's, but with azure eyes.

"Well, what shall we do with her?" asked the man in the suit. His voice… it sounded strangely familiar. "Well, Sebastian, we might as well kidnap her, seeing as she saw our faces," spoke the boy with a regal authority. So, Sebastian was his name. Lillian decided she would get him arrested as soon as she got back to work. Suddenly, she realized why she recognized Sebastian's voice. She had heard it when the cop's radio was intercepted. She knew who they were. The nefarious criminals that she had been searching for since they first appeared.

The Immortals.

She whipped out her gun that she had been hiding and instantly shot Sebastian three times in the chest and once in the head. The boy sighed and face palmed. Lillian grinned triumphantly, seeing as she had finally taken down one of the Immortals. It was so easy, too! She became frightened, however, when the boy looked down at the fallen man and said, "How many times are you going to fall for the same trick?" Lillian thought he must have been crazy until the man slowly rose to his feet and coughed up all the bullets.

"I'm sorry, young Ciel, but it seems I cannot stop falling for it. I'll try and be more prepared next time," smirked Sebastian. Lillian couldn't believe her eyes. The Immortals truly were _immortal_! Too bad she didn't get far in her thoughts, because Sebastian lunged toward her and picked her up, sweeping her off of the ground and running off. Eventually, Ciel hit her on the head and she passed out.


	3. Hiatus

**I need to explain myself... I have severe writer's block with this story, and I don't know what to do. So this story is going to be on even more hiatus until I can come up with a good enough idea to continue it with. **


	4. Question

**Are there still readers for this story? If so... how badly do you want this story to continue? I've discontinued my other Kuroshitsuji story, and I'm considering doing the same for this one. Let me know in the reviews...**


	5. Be Very Excited!

**OKAY, SO I'VE DECIDED TO COMMIT MYSELF TO FINISHING THIS STORY. EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER IN THE NEXT WEEK. I might also go back and improve the story. As soon as the new chapter is uploaded, I'm going to delete the three message chapters! I hope this story still has readers!**


End file.
